The More Younger The Less Wiser
by SaHaRu
Summary: Saharu Catelleon, A girl who has no idea that she has a demon inside of her and that, if unsealed, could destroy her whole village if it wanted to. Because of this power she has, she must fight for her life.
1. Chapter 1 The Starting Of Her Ending

First POV

The Beginning of me, was also the end of me. Because of what I was or because what I am.

Before I was born, my mother and father wanted to find out my future, so they went to a fortune teller and found out the horrible truth. That inside of me was a terrifying demon with the name Sazuky, that I would destroy and kill, without even knowing it and also, that the Catelleon clan would be ended by me.

My mother was worried and scared, the child she was carrying would destroy everything that she and my father built up together. My father was hateful towards me, he wouldn't let anyone kill his clan even if he had to kill to stop it. He would never trust me ever.

They decided that as soon I was born, they would make sure that the demon could never come out. They also decided that they would tell nobody about the fortune that was given to them, not even me. So after many months, I was born and I was treated as a normal girl, who wasn't in the least bit normal.

My name was decided to be Saharu Catelleon.

First POV (Seven years later)

"Okaa-sama." I said, looking up from the flowers that I was arranging in a vase.

"Yes, Saharu?" She said kindly, looking up from a medical scroll she was reading. Okaa-sama was always gentle and kind to me. But as for Otou-sama…..

(btw,for those who don't know, Okaa-sama means mother, Otou-sama means father)

"Why does Otou-sama hate me?" I said, blinking.

"He dosn-." Okaa-sama was interrupted the creak of our door opening and somebody walking towards us. I recognized that cold face straight away. It was Otou-sama himself.

"What she doing in here? This is my study." Otou-sama said bluntly. Walking to his shelf, not even glacing at me. I sighed in disappointment. I was in here to tidy the book shelves and put in new flowers. It may be his study, but Otou-sama always makes a mess of it.

"She's not doing anything wrong. Let her finish her work here first." Okaa-sama pleaded.

"Hmph….." He sat down on a chair, flipping through his files. "Umiko, have you seen my file on Tsunami?" He asked, looking to okaa-sama.

She shook her head in return. I blinked. "I thought you left it on the desk beside mission papers?" I said, but I didn't look directly into his eyes. It scared me every time I did.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "And you know this how?"

I flinched in return; I quickly looked away from him and to the ground. "Y-yesterday …I……I wanted to look up something…And I saw you…Putting it down…Beside the mission papers." I said with a shaky voice.

Now he gave me a fierce glare. "I told you not to come in my study without my or Umiko's permission!!" He grabbed a file and got up. "And I told you not to go snooping around in my office!!" He started to walk out of the room, holding Tsunami's file.

"Hiroto? Where are you going?" Okaa-sama asked him.

He looked back as he took hold of the door handle. "To see Tsunami, its training today." He slammed to door behind him.

"S-see….I told you…" I said. I felt tears prickling my eyes. "He hates me!!"

Third person POV

Umiko sighed, she came up to Saharu and hugged her. "Some things can't be explained in words…" She wiped away Saharus tears. "Its time for some medical studying, okay?"

Saharu nodded. "O-okay….."

[Later That Day]

Saharu sighed. "I was going to get some herbs for mother….But its too dark now." She said, walking over to the forest. "Father won't mind if I just take a little sneak peak of his training with Tsunami." She said, walking in the direction of the training arena.

Saharu blinked, looking at the empty space. "I thought they would still be practicing…." She mumbled. Suddenly, without warning, a kunai flashed past her, hitting the tree behind her. She gasped as somebody came out from the shadows, the figure formed into a girl. "You really are a weakling. If I wanted to, I could have killed you then and there." The girl said with a smirk.

"Wh-who are you?!" Saharu yelled, baking away from the girl, it was hard to see what she looked like because of the darkness, all she could make out was long, black hair, tied up. Swaying behind her and dark, crimson eyes.

"You don't even know who I am?..." The black haired girl sighed. "I am Tsunami! Can't you tell?!" She yelled and judging by how tall she was and her voice, she was probably about 14 or 15

Saharu shook her head as a reply. "How can I see you in the dark?" She said, squinting her eyes to try to see Tsunami better.

Tsunami shook her head from side-to-side. "I can't believe you're the daughter of the head of the Catelleon Clan….Your making the Catelleon's a joke, its embarrassing." She said with a sigh.

"Wheres otou-sama?" Saharu said, trying to ignore her anger and fear.

"Hm?....You mean Hitoro-sama?..." She said, leaning against a tree. "He left quite a while ago actually….He said he was going to go get something…" She shrugged. "I don't really care if he returns, I am tired and, I really can't be bothered training anymore." She smirked and started walking in Saharu's direction. As she passed her she whispered. "To think you're my goal." And snickered as she continued walking.

Saharu just blinked in return. 'No wonder she's fathers student….She's just as straight forward and cold as he is….' She thought and sighed. "I wish I was as confident as she is…." Saharu mumbled, walking back to the house.

[Chapter End]

Please review!! Thank you for reading~!

Time for……Profiles!

This is where you can understand my OCs a little better! One OC per chapter…Untill I run out OCs…- -""

First up--

Saharu Catelleon

Born on: September 11th

Age at the moment: 7

Likes: Cats, light blue, Milk, food and her mother and father.

Dislikes: Blood, weapons, Tsunami, studying and small enclosed spaces.

Looks: Short blond hair, bright blue eyes, Zs on each of her cheeks and seal marks on both arms. Also a light blue bandana on her arm. Her outfit changes regularly, but at her age at the moment, its overalls with a cat picture on it.

Facts: She is a very gentle person, she worries about her father a lot, and is confused with the way he treats her. She has a soft spot for cats, any stray she finds on the street she always brings it home, pleading to her mother to keep it, but always refused, her mother and father decided that she would not go to the local ninja academy because the kids might take off the bandana she is wearing, which is the weakest part of the seal to keep the demon in. She doesn't practically like using weapons.

Picture of her: .


	2. Chapter 2 A Voice Inside My Head?

Authors note:Sorry for the late post! My computer had broken, along with my half done chapter!! I'm using my dads computer, and luckly I got my computer back online for a while, and got my chapter *fewh*. So here it is!!

Also, for the last chapter, I put a URL for a picture of Saharu, but for some reason it didn't show up.....*shrugs*

Note: For thoughts it is ' ' . And for the _italics_, it's the voice inside Saharu's head……….Oo"

First POV

Otou-sama sighed, sitting on the tree branch, looking down at me. He got out a sharp looking weapon. Which I recognized as a kunai, he threw it to the groun. It landed a few centimeters away from me. "Pick up the kunai, and aim." Otou-sama ordered, pointing to the target on the tree, which was far away from me.

I did what he said, nervously picking up the kunai, which he had chucked on the ground in front of me. 'Otou-samadoesn't even want to train with me…..But okaa-sama said it would be good for me….And so he gave in, but by the look on his face, he doesn't seem to be all that motivated.' I thought, mentally sighing.

I looked at the instrument, grasping it in my right hand, but suddenly..As I did.

_Hehehehe……….Kid, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into._

I flinched, dropping the kunai. 'A voice...Inside my head?...Wh-who are you?!'

Otou-sama sighed. "Grip it tightly, let go and the enemy would have killed you by now." He said, unhappily. "And no hesitating!" He yelled.

I breathed in, picking the kunai up again, aiming, alas…once again…

_Your not too smart…Are you kid?...Ohh well…Your fault.._I tried to ignore the voice……But as I got ready to throw, memory's of death… War.. Torture ran into my head, as if I was watching a movie. I gasped, dropping the Kunai.

Third POV

Hitoro gritted his teeth. He, apparently, had short patients. "What is so hard about throwing a kunai?" He mumbled to himself. He jumped down to Saharu, who was shivering,

Saharu shook her head. "I-….I can't do it otou-sama!! It was horrible!"

Hitoro narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you talking about?" He said, angrily.

"The murders! The war! The torture! I had to watch all of it…." She yelled, as small tears fell down her face.

"It's a fact of life....You will have to face it when you become a ninja." He said sternly. "If you don't accept it, you might as well give up now."

She shakily picked up the kunai, but flinched…Dropping it again, she tried again, but the same thing happened.

He grabbed the kunai from her, throwing it. He didn't even glance at the target. And yet, when she shifted her eyes over to the target, there was the kunai, on the bullseye. She gasped….She didn't even manage throw it.

"Your pointless…." Hitoro said, looking at her with disgust. She stopped looking at the target and moved her attention to him. "I don't know why I even bothered. You will never become a ninja…..You never should. Your too weak hearted and frail. You couldn't protect a fly, let alone your clan." He said in a loud voice, glaring at her.

Saharu couldn't even reply, she felt depressed and empty, even though she had not been hurt physically, she felt like she had been stabbed in the heart.

"Hmph….Can't even stand up for yourself." Hitoro walked away, leaving Saharu behind…Who didn't even move.

* * *

[Late at night.]

"Saharu?" Umiko said behind the door. She heard soft sobbing, but no reply. "Im coming in, okay?" She said, opening the door slowly.

She saw a small figure, curled up on her bed. Umiko sighed, walking over to her. "What did he do now?" She asked, assuming it was Hitoro, who said he would train her today.

Saharu shook her head in silence. "I…..I'm not strong enough…..I can't….I can't even use a weapon!" She said, sniffing, her eyes were still open, but were red from crying; even her blue iris was dulled.

She petted Saharu on the head. "Its okay, you did your best. That's what counts."

"B-but Okaa-sama, I-I didn't do my best!" She said as tears spilled from her eyes. "I saw horrible images! W-where did they come from?"

"I don't know. There are many mysteries in this world, some may never be found." Umiko said. But, in her own heart, she knew the answer to Saharu's question. She got up and walked over to Saharu's window, shutting the curtains. "Try to get some sleep, okay? Its going to be a very special day soon." She said, smiling to Saharu.

Saharu wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "What special day?"

"You birthday of course! Did you forget?" Umiko said, walking to the door.

Saharu blinked, but didn't answer.

"Well then, good night." Umiko said and shut the door behind her.

First POV

_What a heart warming scene...... _Th_e _voice snickered in my head

"Who are you?......Why are you inside my head!?" I yelled.

_I will tell you....All in good time, Child. _The voice answer, it sent shivers down my spine. It made me feel as if I was empty and cold.

"When will you tell me?!" I asked again. But the voice did not answer......

All I could hear, was the pounding of my heart.

* * *

Chapter end~!

Reviews? . . Pwease? CX CX

And now its time for.....Profiles~!

This is where you can understand my OCs a little better! One OC per chapter…Until I run out OCs…- -""

Second up--

Tsuname Catelleon

Born on: July 20th

Age at the moment: 15

Likes: Fighting, blood, red, weapons.

Dislikes: People, crowded places, make-up, noises, secrets.

Looks: Black, long, curly hair, crimson eyes, her outfit usually consists of sleeveless short kimono, fishnet from her shoulders to her thigh, boots and gloves.

Facts: She was very young when been found as an orphan by Hitoro and almost dead from an attack, he looked after her, but was very strict. Her parents were murdered by assassins, but she is not interested in revenge. She fights because she likes to. She doesn't have much respect for Hitoro, although she calls him 'Hitoro-sama' . She has abilitys far beyond her age, and is holding back sometimes in training.....She seems to be planning something deadly.


	3. Chapter 3 The Catelleon Clan

Authors Note: I know...This is quite a short chapter. But this is just to introduce the Catelleon clan a bit better.

* * *

'Catelleon' is the name of our clan. A special group all related, although, a small group. Its symbol is a circle with a white cresent in it, the rest is black. It has a gekkei genkai called 'Monarkugan'. You must be strong enough to wield it, I heard that if you use it too early, you could fall ill. Or worse, you could die. You can tell when 'Monarkugan' is activated by looking into the eyes, the pupil is usually shaped like a cats pupil, and is green. To activate it, you must close you eyes and feel it inside you, then open your eyes. 'Monarkugan' can be used to enhance strength, speed and senses. How strong and long these enhances are depends on the chakra that is used. For activating 'Monarkugan' for the first time, the user must be under alot of stress or weakness. This is the most dangerous time for the user. I, Saharu, am the daughter to the head of the clan, Hitoro. And as the only child of the head, I am the future head of the Catelleon clan, even if I do or do not want to be.

First POV

My favourite thing to do when i'm bored. Is annoy my personal servants. And of course, hide and seek is at the top of the list. The best thing about it, is that they are always the seeker.

"Saharu-sama!! Where are you?!" A female servant shouted running down the halls.

I giggled slightly, curled up in one of the closets.

"Saharu-sama! Please, i'll get in trouble with Hitoro-sama!" She shouted again. It was Shikei, one of my personal maids, she usually follows me around everywhere. Except when i'm in Otou-sama's study. Servants are forbidden to entry there unless they are told to by Otou-sama.

It fell silent again. And then more pounding of footsteps. It was the other servants who had gotten word of me missing.

"Shes missing AGAIN?" One male servant 's voice said.

"Can't Shikei look after Saharu-sama for once?!" one of the older female servants grumbled.

"We better find her before Hitoro-sama finds out!" A younger servant voice exclaimed.

There was more running around. Then silence again. I heaved the closet door open. Then ran outside. I saw children playing on the play ground. I wanted to join them so badly!

_Why not join them then?_

".....I can't...." I said with a sigh. "Thats the one place that they will go to check next...."

_So what? They can't do anything to you if you get caught......_

For once I sided with the voice. And ran down to join them. They were children of the Catelleon clan, just like me. Accept....I was different.

When I finally made it to the children. Some of them stopped playing and looked at me weirdly...I was in my kimono because of my private lessons. They always made me wear this stuff.....But the children recognised me.

"....Hey. Isn't that Saharu?...." One of the older girls whispered to her friend.

The other one gasped. "She's the daughter of the head! We better not mess with her!"

Some of the kids left, thinking they would get in trouble.

"W-wait!" I exclaimed, wanting to play with them. But the all left. I started sobbing.

_I guess nobody wants to be with someone like you.........A daughter of the head... _The voice chuckled in my head.

"Saharu-sama! There you are!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. "..W-whats wrong?" It was Shikei.

"I want to.....Play a game...." I said through my sobs.

"But..You have another lesson!" She said with a sigh. "...Come on...Lets go." She said, pulling me away from the playground.

'.....Will it always be like this?......Will I....Always be alone in the end?...' I thought as the playground disappeared from my sight.

* * *

Chapter End~~

Reviews please? ^^

Oh yeah! Its time foooorrrr

Profiles~~

Shikei

Pronounced:She-kay

Age at the moment: 25

Likes:Flowers, the colour green, when Saharu is good, painting.

Dislikes:When Saharu hides from her, violence, disorganised things.

Looks:Long Blond hair pinned up, the servant outfit (plain blue kimono with the sign of Catelleon on it.), green eyes.

Facts:She has been a servant since she was 17, she in not a Catelleon, she likes Saharu but doesn't like it when Saharu behaves bad, she is a personal maid for Saharu, she must follow Saharu where ever she goes. She wasn't with Saharu when Saharu was training with Hitoro because she was orderd to. Also, when Saharu met Tsuname, Saharu had secretly snuck out of the house. She likes to paint flowers. She can get embarrassed easily.


	4. Chapter 4 Her birthday His betrayal

Authors note: There is abit of bloody scenes in this. Just to warn you. But its not all that bad........

Oh, just to make up for the slow updates ^^ I uploaded two chapters at the same time~

_

* * *

_

Third POV

_Wa__ke up............_

Saharustirred a bit in her bed, but didn't wake up.

_Oi! Wake up!!_

Saharu's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to brightness of the morning. She was half expecting to see the bright face of her Servant, Shikei....But then again..Shikeiwas never rude to her, like that voice did.....All she saw the door of her room, she slowly sat up, feeling the coldness of the air flow around her. "Shikei?" She whispered, but no answer was heard.

".......Shikei?...." Saharu stood up and walked over to the door, opening it. The halls were empty, she expected the servants to be bustling up and down doing their daily routines.

She slowly walked down the many halls, hearing the small echo of her own footsteps. "...O-otou-sama?..." She called out, but there was still no reply.

Saharu sighed. 'Today is my birthday and nobody is even here to notice....Not even Shikei.....'

_Che...No one cares about you kid..You might as well face it....Your nothing to them....HAHAHA! I can't believe you....Your such a fool!_

Saharutried to ignore the voice, it sounded like nothing but lies.

Suddenly, she heard somebody's footsteps from behind her, she quickly turned. She straight away, recognised the person. "Okaa-sama!" She said with a smile.

"Saharu?..." Umiko mumbled, blinking at her. "Why are you up so early?"

"I just woke up...." Saharu said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Where are all the servants?....." She asked.

"Ohh, their all busy with some festival arrangements..." She said.

"Even Shikei?..." Saharu blinked.

Umiko nodded. "Well..Let's get some breakfast? I'll make some pancakes for you, since its your birthday today." She said with a smile.

"Really?! Hurray!" Saharu jumped up and down with excitement.

* * *

[Later in the evening]

First POV

"Okaa-sama?...You said there was a surprise in the kitchen...What is it?.." I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"I have it now actually." Okaa-sama said as I saw a chocolate cake on the bench with eight candles on the top, all lit already.

"A birthday cake!!" I said with a big grin. Okaa-sama nodded in response. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you Okaa-sama!"

"I have something else for you actually." She said, taking off a necklace, it had a gold, small bow on the gold chain. "It's your birthday present."

"R-Realy?!" I blinked, looking at it. "But..Isn't this really important to you Okaa-sama?..."

She nodded. "It was my mothers before me. I think that your old enough to take care of it." She said with a smile.

"Th-thank you!" I said. I took the necklace and put it on.

"It suits you." She said.

I sighed. "Where's Otou-sama?...." I asked and looked up to Okaa-sama.

_Hehe....Told you...He doesn't like you, never did. He despises you....._

"He said he would be coming late, he had some business to attend to." Okaa-sama replied. "Sha'll we go into the lounge and wait for him?" She asked.

I nodded and we both went into the lounge, Okaa-sama taking the cake and putting it on the table of the lounge.

* * *

Third POV

"Shit....This isn't good...I have to check on Umiko...She's in danger!..." Hitoro stumbled down the hall ways, holding his side. His hand covered with blood from his wound. His sword in his other hand, the blade had blood, but only on the tip. "I....Let my gaurd down....Dammit.....Tsuname...You will regret this!"

Ontop of the varnished wodden floor, a trail of blood scatered behind him from his wound. He was only prey...One which would be easily desposed of. But she was waiting for her moment in the shadows....He blade glinted with the blood of his, the head of the Catelleon clan. She chuckled silently. 'That idiot.....Realy thought he could make me kill without question......Or repayment....'

_FlashBack_

_Hitoro walked down the streets back to his home. But suddenly stopped. Seeing a leg infront of him, he looked over to who owned it. And saw A frail girl sitting down against a wall, her clothes nothing but rags. Her body full of cuts and bruses. Her face dirty and scarred. Her hair raven black, messy and unkept. But her eyes, crimson red. _

_She looked up at him with a feirce look in her eyes. "Whaddya lookin' at?" She hissed._

_He ignored her rude comment and crouched down to her, they were eye-to-eye now. He could tell she had been abused by who ever had owned her, he guessed she would probably be dead in a few days_

_"Get lost! Ya hear!! I don't need no pitty from no one!!" She yelled right in his face._

_"I have no pitty for you." He said coldly. "But I do understand you."_

_"Whaddya mean? 'Understand'? You don't know what Ive been through!" She looked like she was on the verge of tears._

_"I have a proposition for you. I will look after you...............And in return.......You get rid of something for me." He said. _

_She paused.......He could see fear now on her face. She was worried that he would abuse her...Just like those people did....._

_"I will not harm you. I swear, I wont." He said and held out a hand. "Deal?"_

_She blinked. Looking at the hand. She slowly held out her own. And shook hands with him. "Fine....Deal...."_

_End Of Flashback_

Tsunamefelt a pain in her arm and flinched, looking to the deep cut. '.............he lied.....He said he would never harm me....He will pay...Dearly....' She started silently following him. Behind her was blood stained carpet......Dead bodys of servant and Catelleons alike.

"He will pay.....With her life....." She whispered with a smirk.

* * *

End of Chapter~~

X3 X3 Reviews??

And its tiiimmmmeeee Fooooorrr~

Profiles~

Umiko Catelleon

Pronounced:U-me-ko

Likes:Saharu, Hitoro, smiling, writing, reading.

Dislikes:When Saharu and Hitoro fight, when Saharu acts badly, long robes.

Looks:Long blond hair with a fringe, left undone, outfit usually a kimono. Her eyes are very light blue.

Facts:She is almost always cheerful and smiling, hardly ever gets angry, is worried about Saharu easily, she used to be a great fighter when she was younger, she can use the Monarkugan buthasn't in a very long time. She has a long Katana with a tiger on the blade. The handle is bright blue.


	5. Chapter 5 The spilling of Blood

Authors note: Just a reminder again ^ ^ this chapter is much gorey than the last.........*scary music in the background*.........*ahem* Anyways....Enjoy~~

* * *

Third POV

Saharu and Umiko waited for a very long time....It had already been two hours until finally....

The sliding doors of the room slammed open and a half dead Hitoro slumped in.

Umiko gasped and ran up to him, helping him sit up.

"O-otou-sama!!" Saharu gasped and ran up to him also.

"You....Have to run away...Umiko..." Hitoro said between his gasps for air...He was hurt very badly, but not dying.

"I'm not going to run away. I have to heal you!" Umiko said doing some handsigns, but Hitoro grabbed her hand. "No!....Theres not enough time!"

Suddenly, there was screaming sounds coming from down the hall way. Also slashing sounds and the stench of blood was floating into the room. Hitoro forced himself up. "I have to....Stop her."

"Stop who??" Umiko asked getting up and supporting him.

"Tsuname.....She's going to.....Kill everyone...Unless I stop her!" He said, pushing Umiko away from him.

"Why would she do such a thing?!" Umiko asked being horrified.

He was about answer. But paused. Looking to Saharu who was right by his side, she looked so worried for him. '....Was I.....Wrong?...No...I......I...Wasn't wrong....' He started walking towards the door, he paused at the door way. "Hide Saharu....." He said then slammed the sliding door shut.

"I'm coming with you!!" Umiko yelled quickly grabbing her sword from the closet in the room.

"I...Want to come too!" Saharu said. "I want to help you!"

"No Saharu. Its too dangerous." Umiko shook her head. "I want you to stay in that closed, don't come out until I return." She said.

"But Okaa-sa-"

"No Saharu! Do as I say!" Umiko said sternly.

Saharu hesitated slightly, but did as she said, climbing in the closet, since she was small, there was enough room for her.

"DONT under any circumstances come out until I return." She said, closing the closet. Saharu could only see a glimpse of her mother walking out of the door. Then slamming it shut.

First POV

The room was completely silent, all I could hear was my breathing and the beat of my heart. '..Tsuname...She was that girl I met in the forest...The one that Otou-sama trains.........Her eyes were scary....They reminded me of blood......'

_Scary?...Hehehehehehe...Thats nothing compared to the fear you will have soon......HAHAHAH! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOUR FACE!! FULL OF TERROR!!_

'Shut up....Shut up!!' I thought, trying to get rid of the voice....It filled my thoughts...This _thing_...What _is _it?.....I felt like it had been with me....Since the very beginning....Someone.......Something.....

'Inside......Myself?.....'

The voice chuckled madly, as if it had gotten satisfaction from my confusion.

Suddenly, there was sounds of sword clashing...Yelling....Sounds of splatting....

_HEHHEHEHEE...I know what these sounds are....The cutting of flesh....The blood spilling....The crying of pain.....I...I WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN!_

I tried to cover my ears. Trying to shut out the voice.... That horrible sound from the hall way.....

I want to stop it all....But I can't...I couldn't...It was still there....

I waited.....I was so frightened... 'Are my parents alive? Are they okay?...I have to see if their okay!!'

Suddenly.....There was silence....The smell of blood worsened, it was so strong it was as if I could taste blood.

Then I could hear the sound of soft footsteps becoming louder....But this was only one pair of footsteps....And there was a feeling of murderous intent. The foot steps stopped as the person who owned them opened the door slowly. I could see red eyes gleaming and raven black hair....It was her....Tsuname...

I didn't dare breathe.....I didn't even blink. The fact that she was there...Meant only one thing.....

My parents.......Are dead....

My heart felt as if it had ripped apart....I tried my best to stop the tears as they slowly fell down my cheeks....There was no reason anymore..I wasn't needed in the world......I was nothing.....Death was the only way out...And yet...I was too scared to accept it.

Tsuname was across the room towards me, golden rays in the room from the sun set let me see her clothes covered in blood, I couldn't tell if it was hers or not..She was holding a katana which was also covered with blood..... "Found you." She whispered as she reached the closet. her voice ran shivers down my spine.....There was blood splattered on her face. Her eyes were still blood red. She had a smirk on her face. The closed doors opened slowly..........I waited....It was time now.....I was going to die today...This is my last day in this world....My last hour....My last minute....My last breath.......My last thought.....

I closed my eyes tight. But nothing came.....There was silence.......I opened my eyes...It was in front of a cellar door. A tag on the front that read 'seal' Anything behind it was completely black, accept two large eyes that were fixed upon me, bright golden cat eyes.

"Well well......" A voice echoed with a chuckle. "I guess since you have made it this far....I can tell you my name....."

I looked blankly at it....Not saying a word...I wasn't myself....I felt like I was only watching.

"It is..........." Suddenly, yellow chakra came from the door, wrapping around me.

"Sazuky."

* * *

Chapter end~~

X3 Oh! Don't forget about reviews? Ooookay?? X3 X3

And now....its time foooooor..........................

Profiles~~

Hitoro Catelleon

Pronounced: He-toe-roe

Likes: Fighting, his clan, Umiko, Deeeeep down (I mean, REALY deep down) Saharu.

Dislikes: Saharu (Eh, He hates her at the same time) Sazuky (YES, he knew about her name.) people who get in the way, cooked fish.

Looks: Short Light brown hair, grey eyes, his outfit varies allot. But usually the colours consist of Black, dark blue, red and white.

Facts: He is a very cold person, short-tempered and strict. He is the head of the Catelleon clan. He loves Umiko very much. Umiko is one of the people he shows his caring side to. He trained Tsuname to apparently 'get rid of something', he treats Saharu very badly and even though he never says it, deeeep down he does lover her.....But his fear of the thing inside of Saharu coming out and killing his clan has made him hate her. His sword is a long katana with a dragon on the blade, the handle is bright red. He had gotten Umiko and his sword custom made a long time ago. Most of the time he is in his study or training.

Thats that, but I just wanted to Add:

Saharu is pronounced Sa-ha-ru

Tsuname is pronounced su-na-me

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 Death

Authors Note: Well, finally I have gotten this chapter out! Anyways, warning as usual. This chapter is also gorey (And Quite dark). X3 But who DOESN'T like abit of goreyness every once in a while? (That was a rhetorical question by the way....And yet you still answered it? *SIGH*).....Well, I made sure this chapter was extra loooong~ (I also went over it MANY MANY times ........ And yet I have a feeling there are still mistakes......)

Enjoy the chapter~~

...........................Is Goreyness even a word?....Hmm....I wonder... {}.......{};;

* * *

Third POV

The doors of the closet were now wide open. Tsuname smirked as she saw the little girl peer up at her. Tsuname's eyes glistened in the moon light, blood red eyes, they seemed to be pure evil to the core.

Saharu froze...She didn't move, just staring blankly at Tsuname. The smell of blood....The blood splattered all over Tsuname's face and clothes. It was the Catelleon's blood....Her parents blood. One final cold tear fell from her eye and splashed silently on her lap.

Tsuname grabbed her arm. The forced her out of the closet, thrusting her to the ground. There was a thud as Saharu's frail body hit the floor, after that she didn't stir...She just laid on the ground, silent. It was obvious she was unconscious. "Well? Whats wrong?...." She chuckled. "Just a frightened weakling I see.....Hmph, your not even worthy of being killed by me...." She turned to leave, not expecting Saharu to respond......Or attack for that matter.

Suddenly, Saharu's eyes started changing.....They went from sky blue to bright gold. And then the pupil turned sharp, like a cat. The odd looking Zs on her cheek embeded more into her skin. Becoming blood red. Her teeth grew unnaturally.

Tsuname felt a sudden pulse of Chakra, but this was not normal chakra, it had a murderous intent, she turned back."Wh-what is this?..." Tsuname gasped at the sight.

Saharu stood up slowly, only looking at the ground."You.....May not kill this child...." She said...But it didn't sound like Saharu, it sounded like something not human......

"Your not the kid.......Who are you?!" Tsuname demanded.

Saharu smirked. "That.....Is none of your business......" It was a middle-aged women's voice, but it sounded demonic and corrupt. "Now do as I say.....And leave." She ordered raising her head up and glaring into Tsuname's eyes.

Tsuname was just about to protest, but once she looked into the demonic eyes....She froze, her whole body felt like it was paralyzed and without even realising it, she was baking away. Each step she took was another away from Saharu. 'Whats going on?! Why is my body moving by itself??' She tried to resist her eye contact with Saharu.

"Hmph....Your too resistant...." She grumbled.

Tsuname managed to close her eyes, when she opened them. Here eyes were now a green...Not just one solid colour though...Many different shades of green. Her pupil was now a large diamond shape, that seemed connected to the top and bottom of her eye. She managed to break the force that paralyzed her body temporarily. As soon as she felt feeling in her hand which clutched her sword, she slashed her katana as Saharu.....But Saharu blocked it with her hand...The blade cut deep into her inner hand, but Saharu acted as if she didn't mind. The Katana fell to the ground as Tsuname released it.

"Your irritating me...." She warned and glared up in Tsuname's eyes. "The Monarkugan I see." She said with a smirk. The air around them felt heavy with Chakra, it blew away the scent of blood with was drenching the floor from Tsuname, who was covered in Catelleon blood. Saharu flinched, falling to the ground clasping her ears, as if some painful shriek had reached them. "Dammit...That girl......So restless!!...." She hissed, she was now looking to the ground. Snapping away Tsuname and hers eye contact.

Tsuname took this chance. Knowing it may be her only chance she would ever encounter. Quickly, she grabbed the sword on the ground and lined it up to the right angle with Saharu's heart. Since Saharu was too busy talking to herself, she hadn't noticed. Tsuname struck with all her might, knowing she would not miss.....She struck, but her aiming was off, and somehow the Katana embedded into Saharu's shoulder. The Katana sunk into Saharu's flesh and blood poured out. Why had she completely missed like that? The answer was that Saharu's arm had luckily pushed the Katana away before it got to her chest.

Saharu took her other arm off her ear and looked up to Tsuname....But there was no glare, only a curious stare. "You think you can kill me?" She smirked, but the smirk was short lived, as she flinched as if hearing a shrieking sound again. "Your really......Pissing me off....."Saharu grumbled, using the other uninjured arm, she shoved Tsuname away...It was only a small push, but Tsuname was sent flying into the next room, crashing into a wall, then sliding down to the ground. She coughed out blood as she did so.

Saharumade her way to Tsuname, her outline of her body was giving off a reddish glow. Tsuname could feel a strange aura from her...Like a murderous rage, but much worse than before. Every step Saharumade was one closer to Tsuname. Once Saharu's feet were a few centimetres away from Tsuname, she made some hand signs, but in high speed. Tsuname recognised none of them mostly because, she couldn't concentrate on one before it changed into another with a flick of Saharu's fingers. After a short moment, Saharu stopped the hand signs. Saharu's left hand glowed completely crimson, like the colour of blood. "You want to know my name..Right?....." She asked then chuckled. "Since you have proven yourself. I shall tell you....It is Sazuky." The name seemed to Pierce Tsuname's ears, causing slight fear for her, she shuddered at this.

"I give you a curse....For your sins." Saharu said with a smirk and suddenly thrusting her hand to Tsuname's right upper arm. Tsuname tried not to scream from the pain, biting her own lip so hard that blood started to drip from the wound she was causing with her teeth. It was as if Saharu's hand was like a sword, cutting into Tsuname's arm. As the skin on her arm started to cut open it formed a barb wire sortof pattern, spiraling around several times before stopping in a circular shape that covered about 6 centimetres in diameter, blood slowly flowed out from the odd looking wound, as it did it seemed to burn when it touched Saharu's own hand and turn black.

Tsuname couldn't deal with the pain.....It just got stronger and stronger. Soon enough she couldn't feel anything in her arm but pain, all the signals her brain was trying to send to her arm weren't being received....They were being completely ignored. She knew if it kept up like this.....She would pass out. She had never been one to react to pain, but today was not like others. It was on a completely different scale. 'A curse huh........"An evil that has been invoked upon one." Thats what Hitoro-sama said it was.........But I never thought it would feel like this....' Her hand that wasn't preoccupied tugged on the kunai that was hidden beneath her sleeve, strapped on her wrist. It came lose and slid into her hand. And with that struck the blade into Saharu's Stomach.

She looked back up to Tsuname and smirked. "Petty attacks like that wont do you any good."She said. Tsuname retrieved her sword from Saharu's stomach, as she did so blood splattered out. Saharu gasped, using her free hand to cover her ear. "Sh-.....Shut up......." She mumbled, her voice switching to a kid voice then the demonic voice. Suddenly, the murderous chakra from Saharu was dissolving, slowly disappearing. Her crimson glowing hand started to fade and become its normal skin colour, she pulled her hand away from Tsuname. She fell backwards slightly, but stopped herself with her hand from completely falling over. Her eyes started changing. Her pupil, shrinking back to its usual circular shape. And the colour of her eye. She shuffled herself backwards away from Tsuname. After she was a couple metres away from Tsuname, she stopped. "I......I....I don't like this......." She said in her usual young voice. She had completely turned back to normal, her appearance and all, but her injures still shown. 'It looks like that thing controlling Saharu is gone.....Is this the reason he-......' "Theres blood.....So much.......So much blood.....I don't like it...." Saharu mumbled, it seemed she was in a state of shock, looking at her hands covered with blood. Then the stains on the floor from her hand when she was crawling away from Tsuname. Then she looked to Tsuname.

Tsuname slowly got up. Still not being able to move her right arm, but her left arm still clutched the kunai. She slowly walked towards Saharu. "Do you know what your beloved Otou-sama told me to do?....Why he trained all these long years?......" Tsuname asked, but obiously it was s rhetorical question. "He wanted me.....To kill you....." She said, raising the kunai towards Saharu's throat. "Now I know why.........."

Saharu gasped. "Its not true..........ITS NOT TRUE!!" She yelled. "OTOU-SAMA WOULDN'T DO THAT!! HE-......HE LOVES ME!!" She shouted, tears fell from her eyes which were shaking with fear.

"It is true.......He truly wanted you dead. But he was too much of a coward to do it himself." She paused. "My parents were Catelleon, that had left the Catelleon housing. They abused me....Saying it was my fault we were poor....Saying it was my fault we couldn't eat everyday.....Saying it was my fault that they were getting sick. It was my fault because of my eyes that were red like blood.........And in the end. They were killed by assassins, but I didn't care for revenge. I just wanted to die. But for some reason they speared me, it was more like cruelty than kindness. So I walked the streets alone. Sure I knew I would die....Thats when I met him. He took me in and after a while. He told finally told me his reason."

_Flashback_

_Tsuname sat was lying on her stomach, feet in the air, reading a book. "Are 'ya gonna tell me why 'ya took me in?" She asked Hitoro, who was at his desk sipping tea and reading also. It had been a couple weeks since they had first met._

_He put the cup back down on the desk, "I want you to kill somebody for me." He said simply._

_"Who?" She asked, curious. This time she looked up to his face._

_"My daughter." He said._

_She blinked. "Why? Don't 'cha love her or whatever?" She asked._

_"I don't. I want her dead. Don't ask further questions."_

_She sighed. "Fine..........Whatever...."_

_"It will be gruelling training. I wont pause for you to rest, I wont have mercy on you. I don't care how old you are." He said, glaring at her slightly. "Also.........You will need to talk properly. It irritates me when you talk in that slang language."_

_She pouted. "Hmph..." She grumbled. __".........A deal is a deal I guess."_

_End Of Flash Back_

She narrowed her eyes at Saharu, but took the kunai away from Saharu's throat. "One day..........I will come for you again. No matter where you are, I will find you. And kill you." She said and started to walk again.

"N-no!..........Come back here!!" Saharu yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU!! YOU-......." Saharu coughed out some blood. But proceded to crawl towards Tsuname, who was walking down the hallway into the darkness. As she crawled through the all way, she saw corpses of the dead servants and Catteleons...She tried to ignore it, the thick sent of blood. Suddenly, something latched onto her leg. "No.........Saharu-sama....D-don't.........." Someone said. Saharu looked to the person in shock, she recognised this voice. She gasped."Sh-Shikei!!" She looked at the servant who seemed like she was on the verge of death. "You can't.........You'll die....Your all thats left of this house...Please Saharu-sama......Please...." She sobbed. "Your all I have left....." She said.

"Seeya....Kid...." Tsuname said as she completely disappeared in the darkness. "Don't die until I find you in the future." The last she saw of Tsuname was her blood red eyes looking back at her.

The darkness seemed to grow, slowly blinding her. Until she couldn't see anything at all. And with that, lost her consciousness with it.

* * *

Chapter End~ X3 X3 I made it extra long tooo~~ X3

Reviews? :3 :3

And now its time for, Profiles~

(I need to remind you just now, since this certain character need to stay mysterious for the time being, I wont give out much infomation about her. Sorry ......... But you will find out along the way~~ X3 X3)

Sazuky

Pronounced:Sah-Zu-Key

Age at the moment: Unknown

Born On: Unknown

Likes: Known to have a craving for tuna, people say she likes shiny things, unknown if this it true.

Dislikes: To be silent, to be ignored, apparently she hates boring people (And/or silent people).

Looks: Only known to have deep golden cat eyes, the most fearful thing about her.

Facts:Her voice sounds slightly catish. There are rumors that she has both a cat form and a human form, but prefers the human form, also the rumored reason is because, her cat form is too big and hard to move around or because, it is too menacing for anyone to look apon. Although she has a human form, she is NOT HUMAN and then cat form is her real form. Also, she was a test for something, unknown why or who made her.


	7. Chapter 7 A purpose

Woah..Man, how long has it been since I updated? Jeeze, Liek. Months O_o;;

Anyways, heres a long awaited (not really?) update!

* * *

First POV

I feel as if I'm floating in darkness, there is no escape. Who am I again? Why was I created again? Do I even exist?  
The pitch black abyss was the only clue I had.

_Hey, you gonna wake up or not? You're just gonna give up, is that it?_

Give up? Give up on what...I can't remember..What was it?

_Heh. Kid its time to snap back into reality._

Suddenly I hear soft beating every second. Something is wrapped around me, which I soon recognised as bed sheets. My whole body seemed to realise that I'm awake, and aching of agonising pain in my stomach and shoulder.

"Did she make it?..." I heard a voice, a soft womanly voice.  
There was a sigh and a pause. "No...There was just too much damage. There was no way Miss Shikei was going to survive from wounds like that." Another more masculine voice said.  
There was silence for a moment. "A whole entire clan wiped out, even the servants. This is horrible. How could someone do this?"

Finally I remember who I am. My whole life seems to just flow back into my mind. And of what happened last night.  
My heart beat started to increase, so did that beeping noise near me.  
I sat up. "NO! IT CAN'T BE! IT'S A LIE!" I yelled, struggling out of my bed. I realised that I'm in a hospital. And the two people talking were a doctor and a nurse, they rushed over to me who is yelling at the top of my lungs. Trying to escape.  
I don't know why I was trying to get away, I was so frightened and shocked my body just did whatever it wanted.

"Calm down Saharu-sama! Its going to be okay!" The nurse tried to reassure me.  
But I screamed and slapped her away from me. "N-No! THEIR ALL DEAD! I'M COVERED IN BLOOD!" I scream.  
"You're fine Saharu-sama! Look, see?" The Doctor said, showing me my own hands, trying to imply that I am clean.  
But I refuse to believe him, still struggling away from his grasp.  
"She's in shock, we'll have to sedate her if she doesn't calm down! She'll re-open her wounds!" The nursed advised nervously.  
"Saharu. **Listen **to me." The Doctor said sternly, grabbing my shoulders. "Its going to be okay, now can you please calm down?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes.

I looked into his eyes, then fell to my knees and started to cry. The nurse bent down and hugged me and looked up to the Doctor. "What are they going to do with her after she recovers?"  
The doctor sighed. "I'm not sure. Our village, Tora is only in alliance with the Catelleon clan housing. Technically our leaders do not own it. But now that the clan is wiped out...Its their responsibility to decide what to do with the child." He looked to me who was still in the arms of the nurse crying. "But even if she does heal from her wounds...Mentally, her scars may never heal." His pager beeped, and he left for another patient.

The nurse was unsure what to do with me, so she just sat there with me in her arms. Until her pager too went off. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She said, geting up and helping me up. "If you need anything, please push that red button beside your bed, it will alert us and we will come to help you." I tried to smile and went off on her way.  
Leaving me all alone on the floor of the hospital.  
"I'm all alone. Just me..." I mumbled to myself. "Why...Why do I still exist? I have no purpose!" I yelled.

_So, now you know what its like to lose everything. Big deal.  
_

"..."

_Is that it? You're just going to give up?_

Suddenly, I see a huge barred cage in front of me. With a 'seal' tag on it. I looked blankly at up the door, up to the huge golden eyes before me.

_Heh. This is nothing compared to what I've been through. Honestly, be glad that you're alive._

A large claw peaked out through the spaces in between the bars, pointing at me.

_Thats right, You're lucky. Lucky that your measly little life is able to continue. Don't just grieve about your damn loss. Keep moving on, unless you want to just die here._

"But why?..." I asked, looking to the floor of the dark space I stood in. "Why should I keep living?... I have nothing to live for!" I yelled. "Nothing...Nothing at all..." I started to sob.

There was a sigh.  
_Then find one._

"F-Find one?.." I said through my sobs.

_A purpose! Hell, even finding a purpose could be your purpose._

"A purpose..." I mumbled, rubbing the tears out of my eyes.

_Thats right. Now stop being a pain in the ass and go away. You're in my breathing space._

Suddenly, I opened my eyes. I was still sitting on the floor of the hospital. My heart still ached from the pain of losing all that is dear to me.  
I climbed over to my bed.  
Even though I knew everything was gone. I still couldn't beleive it.  
Otou-san was so strong, how could he be defeated so easily.  
"It hurts...It hurts so much..." I mumbled. "But I...I must keep moving forward..." I tried to tell myself, tried to convince myself to move on. But it wasn't as easy as Sazuki had said.  
I lied down to sleep, trying to forget about my sadness. All my trauma.

* * *

"Sa...ma...Sah..ru-sa..."  
I started to hear a soft voice calling my name. But I ignored it. Wanting to stay in my bliss of sleep.  
"Saharu-sama..." Another call, I roll over, but am tapped on the shoulder. "Saharu-sama, please wake up."  
I look to see who it is. "Okaa...-sama?..." I mumble, seeing my mother. But I blink a few times more, the fairy tale washes away. And I realise its a nurse.

"Saharu-sama?..." She blinked at me, confused. "You need to get up and get dressed..." She said. "I'm sorry to disturb you. But the leaders wish to speak with you."

I sit up, still half asleep, but some clothes are handed to me. "Will you be alright dressing yourself? Its only been a few days since..." She paused looking to my face. She could see I was going to cry.  
I stood up, taking the clothes in one hand. "I'll be fine." I said sternly, trying to act tough.  
"You haven't been doing much exercise..." She said with a worried look. "You've barely been out of your bed for days and you eat such small portions...The other nurses and I are getting worried...Please, if you need to talk about anything don't hesitate to tell us."  
"You pity me...Is that it?" I looked to her, and she quickly looked away. "I-It's n-not that..I-Its-" She stuttered, but was interrupted. "-I don't need your pity...Its my business how much I eat." I walked off to the bathroom to get changed.

The nurse sighed and went to the other nurse that was standing next to the door, both of them sighed. "Its getting harder and harder for us to get her to open up...She may be healing, at an extremely faster rate than expected no less. But her mental state is getting worse."  
The other nurse nodded. "I hope she'll be okay infront of the leaders."

After getting changed, I was leaded by two ninja guards. I could tell they were ninjas, because of their head-protectors. They pulled such a scary face the whole time I was "escorted" to the leaders. I myself was scared, I had no idea what was going to happen. Those whole 6 days that I had been healing in the hospital, I was thinking about my clan. And my "purpose".  
The doctors were confused about how fast my wounds were healing. They said they had never seen anything like that before, I myself wondered why my wounds healed so fast.

I finally arived at my desination, I walked into a traditional room where the floor was neatly polished. Three people sat in front of me, middle aged, two girls and one boy. Their dress was formal, extravagant and above all neat.  
I was forced to kneel before them. Looking down to the floor.  
"So, you are Saharu Catelleon, am I correct?" A masculine voice.

I simply nodded.

"You may look up." He ordered and I did so looking straight at him.

"I'm Kinnosuke." He said, then paused. "I have called you here, because I am going to tell you the truth, about what you really are."

* * *

End chapter~~

Fewh, I worked hard on that one~~ _;; I havn't read over the whole thing, so sorry if I made a few silly mistakes.

I think I'll skip OC profiles for now, unsure if I even have any OCs left to do a profile about.


End file.
